Recomeço
by Carolina D'angelo
Summary: Bella sofre um acidente que acaba separando-a de seu melhor amigo Edward, que durante esse tempo estava aguardando o momento em que poderia declarar o seu amor por ela. Agora que os dois têm a chance de voltar a suas antigas vidas que escolha eles farão?
1. Felicidade distante

**Felicidade Distante**

Eu queria pode ver de novo aqueles olhos castanhos brilharem novamente poder perguntar o que _ela _está pensando, ouvir de novo a voz _dela, _a risada e os sorrisos que somente _ela _dava quando era simplismente feliz.

_ Feliz._  
>Eu não sabia o que era ser feliz. Quer dizer, eu sabia. Eu já tinha sido imensamente feliz. Mas hoje, depois de mais de quatro longos anos, eu não conseguia mais sentir essa sensação.<br>- _Bella. - _Eu suspirei o nome da dona da minha felicidadede... da dona do meu coração.

* * *

><p>Uau! Minha primeira fic, vocês não fazem idéia de como estou feliz. Essa primeira parte é pequena mesmo mas espero que vocês gostem. Sou imprevisível então não sei se posso dizer que é um drama ou não. Vamos apenas chamá-la de romance. Deixem reviews por favor! :)<p> 


	2. Nada é a mesma coisa sem você

Nada é a mesma coisa sem você

POV Edward

_Bella e eu estávamos deitados no gramado perto do jardim da minha casa. Ela olhava para as estrelas enquanto eu olhava para o seu rosto. Eu poderia ficar dias e dias assim, apenas observando o modo como a luz do luar iluminava a face dela. _

_- Se você visse uma estrela cadente atravessar o céu neste instante, o que você pediria para ela? - Ela perguntou de um jeito curioso._

_- Não pediria nada._

_Bella virou de lado para me olhar._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque eu tenho você ao meu lado. _

_Ela sorriu de uma maneira tão doce._

_- E você? O quê pediria?_

_- Não vou dizer. - disse e depois riu. _

_- Eu te contei, qual é? Desde quando guardamos segredos? - disse e dei um sorriso pra ela - Somos melhores amigos, não lembra?_

_-Eu lembro... - ela desviou o olhar para baixo - e é por isso que eu não quero falar._

Acordei ao som do alarme.

-Droga.

Fazia algum tempo em que não sonhava com lembranças de Bella e eu juntos, não sei se era bom ou não acontecer isso, mas mesmo assim eu gostaria de prolongar esses momentos por mais tempo. Sonhos desse tipo faziam com que me eu me sentisse mais próximo a ela, porém depois que essa sensação de proximidade acabava a dor da falta dela se apossavam de mim. Eu começada a me questionar se tinha adquirido uma espécie de gosto pela dor. Talvez sim, não sabia ao certo.

Levantei da minha cama e fui direto tomar um banho para ver se conseguia ao menos tentar esquecer a lembrança.

-Pare de ser ingênuo Edward, - falei para mim mesmo. Com o passar dos anos adquiri essa mania de falar sozinho. - você não consegue nada ultimamente.

Depois do meu banho nada satisfatório, pois eu continuava com minha mente naquele sonho, fui tomar meu café manhã na minha cozinha extremamente arrumada, que dava aparência de que ninguém mais morava neste apartamento. Na verdade, eu não poderia dizer que eu realmente morava aqui, além de dormir e de algumas vezes tomar o café da manhã aqui, eu não fazia mais nada neste local.

Eu virei um tipo de pessoa que jamais pensei que viraria: um homem que vive trabalhando, extremamente ocupado, não mantém muito contato com a própria família e que tem relacionamentos de uma noite só e nada além disso. O melhor de mim era que eu ainda amava, mas não demonstrava, com uma única exceção, é claro. Bella era minha prioridade máxima, jamais deixei de demonstrar meu amor por ela, mesmo sabendo que ela não retrubuiria porque está inconsciente à tanto tempo que já nem sei como ainda tenho esperanças dela um dia acordar do seu profundo coma.

Resolvi não demorar tanto divagando sobre essas coisas, peguei minhas chaves e fui direto para o hospital.

Assim que cheguei meu celular tocou e vi que era Alice, resolvi ignorar porque já sabia do que se tratava: mais uma reclamação por eu ser "tão egoísta e mesquinho", nas palavras dela.

Todos do aqui me conheciam por vir visitar Bella diariamente há mais de quatro anos desde seu acidente, então eu não precisava passar por todo aquele processo que normalmente as visitas são submetidas. Além do mais, eu ainda era o filho de Carlisle, o diretor daqui.

Estava no corredor do quarto de Bella quando avistei meu pai.

- Bom dia filho. - ele falou com expressão neutra ao se aproximar de mim.

- Bom dia pai, desculpe eu não ter aparecido no almoço de ontem.

- Edward, eu sei que te deixa incomodado te chamarmos para nos fazer uma visita toda vez que surgem esses almoços de domingo entre a família, mas você tem que entender que sua mãe é a que mais sofre com sua ausência. Alice já cansou de consolar ela e Emmett já não sabe mais nem o que fazer.

- Peça desculpas à eles por mim por f...- não pude terminar porque meu pai me interrompeu nessa hora.

- Já chega Edward, pare de pedir desculpas. Nem ir até seus irmãos para fazer isso você faz. Você tem que entender que a Bella não é a única que precisa de sua atenção e precisa aceitar que o que aconteceu com ela não impede de você seguir em frente e evoluir.

- Eu aceito o que aconteceu com a Bella, mas isso não significa que eu deixei de ter esperanças de que ela acorde algum dia. - rebati alterando minha voz e me odiando por não ter ido visitar minha mãe ontem.

- Mas se recusar a viver é o problema. - meu pai disse, e no fundo eu sabia que era verdade, mas eu não podia combater esse vazio que existia dentro de mim.

Fiquei em silêncio até que uma enfermeira chegou perto de nós, ela me comprimentou e avisou meu pai que ele deveria comparecer em uma reunião naquele momento. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça para mim como sinal de que já tinha dado seu recado e seguiu a enfermeira para outro corredor.

Suspirei de alívio por não ter que aguentar mais esse tipo de confronto com Carlisle e me voltei para a porta do quarto de Bella.

Quando entrei notei que nada tinha mudado, mas o que eu estava esperando? Que em um passe de mágica ela se recuperaria e me receberia com um abraço quando eu abrisse essa porta?

Na verdade, acho que sim. Todos os dias eu esperava isso, mas hoje esse desejo se tornou maior por causa do sonho.

Dei um beijo na testa dela, odiando o cheiro de hospital que o corpo dela tinha ganhado ao decorrer deste tempo que ela estava nesse quarto, e me acomodei no sofá que ficava ao lado da cama.

- Bom dia Bella. Adivinha com o que eu sonhei esta noite... Lembra daquela vez que você me guardou um segredo sobre o que você pediria se você visse uma estrela cadente?

Olhei para o rosto dela, pálido, inexpressivo, com alguns aparelhos respiratórios. Ela continuava linda apesar de tudo, com seus cabelos longos, ondulados, e castanhos em um tom um pouco avermelhados. Esperei pela sua resposta inutilmente, me sentia um tolo por fazer isso mas era inevitável.

- Nós tínhamos 15 anos, você namorava o Michael Newton naquela época. Sério, eu odiava aquele idiota. Ele vivia roubando você de mim, toda as vezes que você e eu marcávamos um passeio ele insistia em ir junto com a gente. Graças a Deus que a Alice inventava desculpas para ele não ir com nós dois. - ri lembrando da minha irmã baixinha que não perdia uma oportunidade de armar para cima do Newton - Ainda bem que seu namoro com ele não durou muito.

Fiquei mais de uma hora conversando com Bella sobre os namorados que ela teve, foi um tanto incómodo ver que eu não tive a chance de ser um deles.

Olhei para o meu relógio e vi que já era hora de me despedir.

- Tenho que ir, vou precisar de um pouco de paciência para aguentar a reclamação de Emmett na empresa, me deseje sorte porque não vai ser fácil. Você deve saber melhor do que ninguém que eu amo todos da minha família mais nada disso é a mesma coisa ... nada é a mesma coisa sem você.

Percebi que eu tinha derramado uma lágrima, e essa foi minha deixa para sair do quarto. Percebi que o sonho tinha me afetado mais do que o normal esta manhã e eu não conseguiria mais olhar Bella imóvel naquela cama.

* * *

><p>Dá uma pena do Edward, fico emocionada quando escrevo essa fic. Próximo capítulo não vai demorar tanto pra ser postado. Surpresas vem aí!<p>

Obrigada por lêrem Recomeço, ela é feita de coração. Até a próxima semana :)


	3. Inesperado

POV Edward

Hoje eu estava com um humor tão imprevisível que preferi deixar minha visita ao hospital para depois do trabalho, seria melhor, assim eu não correria o risco de descontar minha frustração nos funcionários da empresa injustamente e meu avô não me faria escutar mais uma vez aquela conversa de como ele superou a morte da vovó e que eu deveria tentar fazer o mesmo em relação a Bella. Mas ela não tinha morrido, certo?

Eu compreendia que foi duro pra ele, mas não era a mesma coisa comigo, eu nunca pude estar com Bella da forma que eu queria, enquanto ele pôde estar ao lado da mulher que ele amava durante décadas.

Me questionava porque as pessoas já tinham desistido da Bella. Apesar do tempo ainda haviam possibilidades de que tudo se resolvesse. Mas até Reneé e Charlie já tinham dado como certo que ela não acordaria mais.

Dava impressão de que pra todo mundo Bella não passava de um simples corpo que repousava em uma cama, como se fosse um cadáver à espera de um enterro, eles nem a visitavam mais. Era perceptível como era difícil para os pais dela vê-la assim, eles achavam que nada sobrou além daquele corpo, pois sua essência já tinha se esvaído.  
>Mas isso tudo me fazia sentir indignado. Todos desistindo dela não era certo.<p>

- Sr. Cullen? Sr. Cullen? Está tudo bem? - Angela, minha secretária, me tirou da minha pequena distração quando estava prestes a entrar no meu escritório.

- Desculpe, bom dia. O que você estava falando mesmo?

- Bom dia sr. Cullen. O seu pai deixou vários recados, ele não consegue falar com você desde ontem. Parece que se trata de algo muito importante mas ele não me disse o que era.

- Tudo bem, eu vou ligar pra ele agora mesmo. - ela assentiu e voltou para o sua mesa.

Assim que entrei na minha sala fui diretamente ao telefone para descobrir o que podia ser tão importante, estava sentindo um certo receio de saber. Mais problemas? Não, obrigado. Eu já tinha muitos e não precisava de mais nenhum.

- Alô? - Carlisle atendeu com uma voz um tanto transtornada.

- Pai? Angela me deu seu recado, o que aconteceu?

- Venha para o hospital agora mesmo, é melhor eu te explicar pessoalmente.

- Mas por quê? - ele ficou em silêncio e isso me deu medo - É Bella? Ela está bem? - comecei à imaginar o pior, eu não poderia perder minha Bella - Pai, por favor, você tem que me dizer!

- Sim, é sobre ela. Agora venha. - e desligou o telefone me deixando mais atordoado. O que aconteceu com Bella?

Carlisle não iria me alarmar por qualquer motivo, o que quer que tenha acontecido era com certeza algo grave. Bella estava correndo perigo?

Não perdi tempo, mal estacionei meu carro e já estava dentro do hospital correndo em direção ao quarto de Bella. Eu não conseguia me concentrar direito sobre o que eu realmente estava fazendo. Meus passos pareciam cada vez mais lentos, minha mente só trabalhava na ideia de poder ver Bella viva.

Eu jamais conseguiria superar se ela morresse, ela era o que me mantinha de pé a cada dia, ela era o que me dava forças para aguentar tudo o que vem se passando a minha vida, ela era o que eu precisava. Ela não poderia me abandonar de uma vez por todas. Isso seria impossível de suportar.

Eu estava tão aterrorizado só de pensar em entrar naquele quarto e não encontrar mais Bella que parei em frente à porta e comecei a ofegar de nervosismo e medo.

- Edward? - escutei a voz da minha irmã atrás de mim, mas não me virei. Estava totalmente em transe, minhas pernas tremiam e tudo que eu podia enxergar era a porta branca que parecia cada vez mais assustadora. Ela falava algo mas eu não conseguia ouvir, eu só conseguia pensar em um par de olhos castanhos.

De repente vi Alice parando na minha frente e abrindo a porta e me puxando pra dentro. A cena que veio a seguir foi inacreditável. Parei instantâneamente.

Bella estava sentada em sua cama conversando com Carlisle. Ela parecia muito confusa, gesticulava com as mãos freneticamente e parecia gaguejar. Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo, parecia que o mundo estava de cabeça para baixo, não encontrava minha voz.

- Respire Edward. - Alice sussurrou e percebi que estava segurando a respiração desde o momento que entrei. A onda de choque se transformou em um balde de água fria. Eu estava consciente de tudo agora, inclusive do silencio que tinha se alojado aqui no momento que Bella virou e olhou para mim.

- Alice, eu disse para não fazer isso, Você deveria ter me chamado. - Carlisle levantou da cadeira que estava ao lado da cama onde Bella estava e veio até nós.

- Eu sei pai, mas ele estava parado que nem uma estátua e não me ouvia. Precisava fazer isso.

Eu só escutava eles mas meu olhos estavam diretamente em contato com os de Bella, que continuava com aquele olhar confuso.

Foi então nesse momento que eu percebi que meu inferno tinha acabado, meu anjo estava de volta. Bella finalmente tinha acordado, ela estava aqui na minha frente. Me sentia totalmente perdido em pensamentos do que aconteceria de agora em diante.

Essa sensação de alívio tinha tomado o lugar da minha angústia que me pesava há tanto tempo. Será que agora ela estava preparada para saber que eu sou apaixonado por ela desde que nós éramos adolescentes? Será que ela algum dia corresponderia meus sentimentos? Será que ela me amaria e ficaria comigo? Eu não sabia de nada sobre isso mas tinha certeza que eu lutaria pelo amor dela.

- Bella. - sorri, não me contive e fui abraçar ela, porém antes de alcançar meu objetivo meu pai me segurou pelo braço.

- É melhor nós conversamos lá fora antes de tudo. - Ele falou com um olhar bem sério.

Me virei para ver Bella e ela estava com uma expressão assustada. Meu sorriso murchou logo que percebi que ela estava com assustada por minha causa mas não sabia o motivo.

Segui Carlisle até fora do quarto e esperei ele falar. Olhei para ele um tanto exigente, eu estava frustrado por não poder abraçar minha Bella.

- Você tem que se conter, a situação pede muita paciência. Edward... as coisas são mais complexas do que você pode imaginar.

Não sabia o que responder, precisava compreender o que estava acontecendo. Carlisle suspirou cansado, olhou para baixo e depois voltou seu olhar para mim.

- Bella... perdeu a memória.

* * *

><p>Oi... sim, eu demorei pra postar. Mas é porque meu computador tava com problemas e tive que mandar pro concerto.<br>Próximo capítulo já ta pronto então não vai demorar. Obrigada por tirar um tempinho para lerem a fic. Beijos! :)


	4. Perguntas e mais perguntas

POV Bella

Tudo era tão confuso. Eu não sabia o que fazer, dizer, nem sequer sabia o que pensar! Santo Deus! O que estava acontecendo comigo? Por quê eu estava aqui? Quem eram aquelas pessoas que diziam me conhecer? Quem era aquele homem de olhos encantadoramente verdes? E a pergunta mais importante: quem eu era?

Faziam dois dias que eu estava "acordada". Tudo que eu sabia até agora era que meu nome era Isabella e que eu fiquei em coma desde um acidente que eu sofri há 4 anos. Haviam outros detalhes mais mas não eram muito relevantes. Carlisle, o médico que cuidava de mim, não parava de me examinar e isso estava me deixando irritada. Havia aquela garota chamada Alice que conversava comigo mas que parecia ser muito cuidadosa ao falar sobre certas coisas. Esme, uma mulher bonita para a idade que tem, pois era mãe de Alice, também estava no hospital acompanhando toda a minha recuperação. Todos ao meu redor pareciam ser gentis e bondosos mas extremamente temerosos com o pouco que eu sabia sobre mim mesma.

Diversas perguntas sobre o homem dos orbes verdes que tinha aparecido na manhã de ontem e que aparentava me conhecer martelavam na minha cabeça. Não entendia porque eu estava tão intrigada sobre ele, algo dentro de mim dizia que era algo importante saber quem ele era.

- Bella, - Alice me surpreendeu entrando no meu quarto. Todos me chamavam de Bella, apelido que diziam que eu gostava ao invés de Isabella. E eu gostava mesmo, me parecia novo mas era reconfortante saber que tinha ao menos sobrado algo sobre minha vida antiga que não havia sido alterado. - meu pai disse que como você tem se recuperado rapidamente, o que é surpreendente e até chocante... - ela abaixou a voz ao dizer as últimas palavras como se estivesse falando com si própria e logo sacudiu a cabeça para espantar o que quer que estivesse na mente dela. - Bom, resumindo, ele disse que em breve você vai receber alta. Não é legal? Vamos poder fazer compras juntas! Eu sei que é um pouco precipitado demais mas...

- Vá com calma Alice. - Carlisle estava parado na porta do quarto observando alguns papéis e logo se virou para nos fitar. - Não assuste Bella com esse seu vício de compras, ela pode ter perdido a memória mas pelo que eu vi não acho que ela tenha mudado seus gostos. - ele sorriu pra mim em seguida.

Então eu não gostava de compras. Mais um detalhe que eu poderia incluir na minha pequena lista de "coisas que não mudaram em Bella".

- Alice, vá chamar Charlie e Renée. Acho que Bella está pronta para isso.

- Não acha que Edward também deveria estar aqui hoje?

- Edward é um caso a parte. Ele veio aqui hoje de manhã mas preferiu ficar só observando.

Quem era Edward? O que ele tinha a ver com tudo isso? O que será que ele estava observando? Eu? Mais perguntas para minha enorme lista de "coisas que não foram esclarecidas sobre Bella". Ótimo.

Alice saiu do quarto e logo Carlisle se aproximou de mim.

- Você está reagindo bem a tudo que vem acontecendo desde que você acordou. Tenho certeza que ver seus pais vai ser bom para que você se adapte de novo a sua antiga vida.

- Esse tal de Charlie e essa tal de Renée são meus pais então? Por que não vieram antes?

- Eles moram em outro lugar, é distante. Uma pequena cidade chamada Forks. Foi lá que você nasceu e cresceu até os seus 15 anos. Depois... bom, o resto o seus pais te contam. Mas é bom ir com calma. Você não tem nenhuma necessidade de ir descobrir tudo de uma só vez. Um acidente como o seu não tem uma recuperação tão rápida como a sua.

- Tudo bem, mas mudando de assunto, quem era aquele homem que apareceu ontem de manhã? - eu estava nervosa de ver meus pais, é claro. Mas quando perguntei para Alice sobre o homem misterioso ela se esquivou da conversa e eu não conseguia tirar ele da minha mente, então nada melhor que aproveitar esse momento à sós com Carlisle. - Ele me conhece? Ele sabia meu nome e... - Carlisle ficou receoso e me interrompeu.

- Você tem muito tempo, Bella. Não há pressa, não force as coisas.

- Pai? - Alice entrou no quarto com uma expressão iluminada. - Já chamei eles.

Carlisle assentiu e se virou para me olhar.

- Vá com calma, lembre-se disso.

- Se quiser eu posso ficar aqui com você. Nós já somos amigas de novo, não é? Nada melhor do que eu te ajudar nesse momento.

- Alice. Bella não precisa ser pressionada.

Eu dei uma pequena risada. Mesmo não conhecendo muito bem Alice eu já a adorava, ela me acompanhou desde o começo. Não sabia muito sobre nosso relacionamento antes do meu acidente, ela tinha dito que nossas famílias eram amigas e nós éramos "BFF's", como ela costumava dizer. Essa baixinha de cabelos espetados era tão graciosa e simpática que era quase impossível não gostar dela.

- Eu gostaria que ela ficasse aqui.

- Viu, pai? Ela quer que eu fique aqui. Nós somos BFF's, ok?

- Como eu pude ter uma filha tão autoritária assim? - Carlisle brincou.

Alguém bateu a porta naquele momento.

- Deve ser Renée, como sempre inquieta. Pai, você pode sair agora. É hora de encarar a vida, Bella.

Era esse momento que eu não sabia que temia mas que era tão eminente. Como eu poderia encarar a vida? Que vida? Eu não lembro de nada.

Alice se sentou do meu lado na cama e em seguida me abraçou. Ela era tão pequena mas tinha um coração tão grande que me sentia tão confortável lá, tão acolhida.

- Eu estou aqui. Todos nós estamos... Inclusive ele.

De quem Alice falava?

Maravilha. Mais uma pergunta para minha interminável lista de "coisas que não foram esclarecidas sobre Bella", porque de alguma forma eu sabia que esse "ele" fazia parte da minha vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Infelizmente sem Edward hoje. Mas acho que assim ficou melhor, senti que esse capítulo tinha que terminar aí mesmo. Mais uma vez obrigada por lerem. Até mais. :)<strong>


	5. Finalmente

POV Bella

O que deveria ser só mais uma semana neste hospital havia se transformado em um mês. Tinha ficado doente no fim da primeira semana e estava fraca demais então Carlisle resolveu adiar minha alta. Eu gostava das pessoas daqui, afinal eram as únicas que eu conhecia, mas me sentia presa demais. Precisava ter uma rotina normal, apesar de não saber qual era a minha rotina antigamente.

Depois daquela conversa com meus pais estava mais segura comigo mesma. Eles aparentavam serem ótimas pessoas. Charlie era sério e reservado mas sempre disposto a me ajudar em tudo que eu precisasse . Renée não parecia ser minha mãe, no entanto, era muito divertida e alegre. Ela era uma espécie de eterna aprendiz à mãe coruja.

Os dois me explicaram que eu tinha dezoito quando sofri meu acidente, estava chovendo muito aquela noite e eu estava dirigindo no meio de uma estrada escorregadia aqui em Nova York. Eu me choquei com um caminhão, fiquei desacordada, me levaram para o hospital e desde então estava em coma. Dava para notar o quanto minha ausência tinha sido sentida por todos. Inclusive por Esme, Carlisle e Alice.

Morei desde que nasci em Forks mas me mudei pra cá para entrar para a universidade junto com Alice e Edward, o irmão dela. Segundo todos eu e Edward éramos inseparáveis desde crianças. Fiquei um tanto surpresa ao saber disso. O cara misterioso dono daqueles olhos verdes, o que vinha me ver todas as manhãs enquanto eu dormia e o "ele" que Alice havia comentado eram Edward, meu melhor amigo de infância.

- No que você anda pensando, hein? - Alice tinha o talento de interromper meus devaneios com frequência para saber do que eles se tratavam, era um pouco desconfortável pra dizer a verdade, mas não tinha coragem de falar isso para ela. Alice era uma baixinha intimidante, porém muito prestativa e atenciosa. Nem sei porque as enfermeiras vinham me ver já que ela estava comigo o tempo todo me cuidando.

- Porque Edward não vem me visitar?

- Ele vem, todas as manhãs. Ele fica te vendo dormir desde sempre, mesmo quando você ainda estava em coma. Era algo sagrado que ela fazia diariamente.

- Eu sei disso, eu sei que ele vem me ver, mas ele nunca veio falar comigo. Pelo menos não quando eu estou acordada. Ele está me evitando?

- Edward está muito perdido com o que vem acontecendo, não sabe o que fazer. Mas garanto que ele gostaria de falar muito com você. Não havia ninguém mais esperançoso sobre a sua recuperação quanto ele. Não faz idéia de como Edward sentiu sua falta, Bella. Ele se recusava a desistir. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que você é a coisa mais importante da vida dele.

- É... isso é um pouco assustador. Saber que há alguém que gosta de mim desse jeito é estranho. - ri nervosamente. No fundo eu não sabia como acreditar ser tão importante na vida de alguém como ele.

- Ele não gosta, Bella. Ele te ama.

Alice sempre tinha uma expressão séria e profunda toda vez que falava de Edward para mim. Era como se ela quisesse dizer algo por trás das palavras dela, algo como uma mensagem subliminar. Naquele momento parecia que ela tinha dito que Edward me amava como um homem ama uma mulher, o que não podia ser verdade.

- Como melhores amigos, é claro. - eu comentei.

- É. - Alice suspirou e sorriu pra mim, mas deu para notar a dificuldade dela ao admitir isso. - Melhores amigos.

Depois da nossa pequena conversa, resolvemos arrumar minhas coisas. Era finalmente o dia em que eu receberia alta.

Como meus pais não moravam aqui, Carlisle ofereceu sua casa para nós três ficarmos até organizarmos tudo sobre minha saúde. Eu havia me recuperado rapidamente mas ainda teria que fazer mais alguns exames para ter certeza que não havia nenhuma sequela além da minha perda de memória. Assim, hoje eu estaria indo me hospedar na casa dos Cullen.

Alice me entregou um conjunto de roupas e já estava ligando para Jasper, o namorado dela, para vir nos buscar e nos levar para a casa dela.

Olhei para a mini saia em minhas mãos e arregalei os olhos. Eu não vestiria isso nem que me pagassem.

Depois de desligar o celular Alice olhou para mim com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Eu não posso vestir isso Alice. É curta demais. - comecei a gaguejar ao ver um par de botas de cano baixo nas mãos dela.

- Bella, para de drama. Essa saia é linda.

- Ela é sim, mas eu não posso usar isso e muito menos essas botas. Além de perder minha memória acho que perdi meu equilíbrio porque nem com esses sapatos sem salto eu consigo andar direito. - apontei para minhas sapatilhas - Eu tenho dois pés esquerdos se é que você não percebeu.

Ela franziu os lábios e fez uma cara tristonha.

- É, você não mudou mesmo - suspirou e logo em seguida ficou em silêncio e com uma cara pensativa. - Sabe, eu me pergunto porque você reage tão bem à sua perda de memória. É estranho.

- Seu pai disse que eu tenho chances de recuperar minha memória - vi que ela me interromperia e continuei. - As chances são poucas, eu sei. Além do mais, eu ainda não tive dificuldades para me adaptar. Talvez quando eu tiver que voltar para Forks eu veja finalmente os obstáculos. Por enquanto eu tenho apenas vivido o presente. Tem sido fácil até agora.

- Você não precisa voltar para Forks se não quiser, Bella. Aqui eu posso te ajudar e todos nós te adoramos. Meus pais sempre te consideraram da família. Emmett ainda não veio aqui porque está de viagem, mas ele vai enlouquecer quando te ver. E Edward! Imagina como ele vai amar poder estar com você todos os dias. Entendo que isso te assusta um pouco. Desculpe, mas estou tão empolgada em ter minha BFF novamente!

Alice bateu palminhas de um jeito tão gracioso que não resisti e ri.

Jasper não demorou em chegar e depois de me despedir de todo que me atenderam não só esse mês mas todos esses anos eu fui diretamente para a casa dos Cullen junto com meus pais.

O loiro alto e de olhos claros e namorado de Alice era tão simpático e agradável quanto ela, porém menos hiperativo. Parecia que íamos nos dar bem. Jasper e eu nunca nos vimos antes de hoje, na verdade.

Alice conheceu Jasper logo depois que a família dela se mudou para Nova York quando ela tinha 15 anos. Carlisle recebeu uma ótima oferta de trabalho aqui, então resolveram deixar Forks. Mesmo assim, segundo Alice, nunca deixamos de manter contato pois até os nossos pais eram amigos desde a adolescência. Isso explicava a relação bem próxima das nossas famílias desde sempre.

- Chegamos Bella!

Olhei para a imensa casa que na verdade era uma mansão. Não daquelas gigantescas e luxuosas que normalmente aparecem nos filmes, mas uma mansão elegante, moderna e modesta comparada com as casas vizinhas. Ela aparentava ser muito aconchegante e confortável.

Alice me puxou pelo braço de dentro do carro e foi diretamente para a entrada da casa. Nem se incomodou em deixar o Jasper e meus pais para trás. Ela realmente estava empolgada.

- Vamos, tenho que te mostrar seu quarto. Eu mesma que organizei. Espero que você não se incomode, já que pelo visto não compartilhamos o mesmo gosto pelas roupas. - ela me direcionou um olhar reprovador e estalou a língua negativamente. - Não acredito que você recusou aquela saia e está com jeans e esse sapato sem salto.

- Mas eu estou usando o blazer que você escolheu.

Não entendia como uma pessoa podia ligar tanto para uma simples roupa.

- É, ao menos isso você está usando. Vem, entra.

Quando Alice abriu a porta eu não tive nem tempo de entrar quando vi Edward com um sorriso imenso no rosto e olhando diretamente para mim.

- Finalmente você voltou, Bella.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Além de ser péssima para escrever NA e sou péssima para mexer no fanfiction, só para vocês notarem, deixei uma review que era para uma fic que eu estava lendo esses dias na minha própria fanfic. Cometo enganos o tempo todo.

Eu sei que demoro para postar mas é que eu sou imprevisível e instável. Comecei escrevendo esse capítulo no POV da Bella mas aí desisti e escrevi no POV da Alice. Porém, no final resolvi reescrever e começar tudo de novo. Uma bagunça de idéias mesmo. Mas já chega de enrolação. O que vocês estão achando de Recomeço? Estou curiosa!

Até o próximo capítulo. Beijos :)


End file.
